Harley and Ivy: Most Precious Flowers
by Jake7901
Summary: Harley accidentally kills one of the rarest flowers in Ivy's greenhouse. Ivy snaps and losses her temper and unloads her anger on Harley. She says something that hits Harley hard and makes her contemplate taking her own life. Will Ivy be able to stop her and repair the damage she caused?
1. Chapter 1

All characters are owned by DC comics

Harley backed into a corner of the greenhouse and slid down the wall as Ivy screamed at her.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" Ivy yelled.

"I…I didn't know it would die" Harley said.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT YOU DIDN'T KNOW" Ivy yelled "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT! THAT WAS ONE OF THE RAREST FLOWERS IN THE WORLD!"

"I'm real sorry Red" Harley said "please stop yelling."

"NO" Ivy yelled "YOU DILEBERATELY IGNORED ME AND KILLED MY MOST PRECIOUS FLOWER!"

"I'll make it up to ya" Harley said "I'll do whatever ya want, just name it."

"Ok" Ivy said "I never want you to touch my plants again! So why don't you go off yourself! That's the only way you'll EVER listen to me about not touching something!"

Ivy turned and walked away from her. Harley opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She stood up slowly and tried to talk to Ivy again, but nothing came out. She hung her head and slumped her shoulders and slowly walk out of the greenhouse.

"O…ok" she said as she left "if that's what ya want. I…I'd do anything for ya Red."

Ivy went to work on trying to revive the flower. Suddenly, her eyes widened when she took in Harley's words. She ran into the house and heard 'One More Day' by Diamond Rio blaring from Harley's room. She ran straight to Harley's door and tried to open it but it was locked.

She pounded on the door and yelled "Harley! Harley, open the door!"

She knew Harley couldn't hear her over the music. Ivy stepped back and kicked the door open. Harley was sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks holding her .357 with the barrel against her head. Ivy gasped, ran to her and yanked the gun out of her hand. She turned the radio off and pulled Harley into a tight embrace. Harley didn't return the embrace, she didn't pull away, she just sat still in silence.

Ivy sat up and asked "what in the world were you thinking?"

"I wanted to make ya happy" Harley said "that's all I've wanted to do evah since I met ya. I've always been willin' to die for ya Red. I just didn't realize ya wanted me to or how much I made ya hate me."

"You think killing yourself would make me happy?" Ivy asked.

"Ya said it would" Harley said looking blankly at her.

"I was upset" Ivy said "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean a word of it Sweat Pea. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"So, ya don't hate me? Ya don't hate me for killin' your rare flower?" Harley asked.

"No" Ivy said "I could never hate you. You are the only person I can truly call a friend. You're the only person who doesn't look at me in disgust, who doesn't just see me as a worthless, half plant criminal."

Ivy hugged her again. Harley hesitated, but returned the embrace.

"I was wrong" Ivy said " _you_ are the rarest and most precious flower I have."

Harley's tears flowed faster as she tightened her embrace on her best friend. The embrace became so tight it was painful to Ivy, but she didn't say a word. She needed to hold her precious flower close and show her that she was loved.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters are owned by DC comics

Ivy held Harley close and let her cry. She just whispered soothing and comforting words.

"Do…do I deserve this, Red?" Harley asked.

"Deserve what?" Ivy asked.

"All a' this" Harley said "the forgiveness, the comfort, all the love with none a' the hurt or hate."

Ivy was speechless.

"Wh…what?" She managed to say.

"My family disowned me and doesn't even talk to me anymore, my own Ma hates me" Harley said "the Joker abused me physically and mentally every day and when I refused him, he would rap-" she closed her eyes and turned her head away as she began crying again "most of the rouges don't like me, Batman and the brat pack don't trust me and hate me. I had to take a bullet for Batgirl for her to consider trustin' me. Ya…ya took me in, ya take care a' me, ya love me like a sistah and forgive me when I screw up. Even when I don't deserve it. I…I don't deserve your kindness, love or forgiveness. The world would be better off if ya had just let me blow my brains out."

"Harleen Francis Quinzell" Ivy said sternly "don't you _ever_ talk about yourself like that. You deserve all the kindness and love in the world. I'm…I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it. We're family Harl. You _are_ my sister, you can always turn to me for love and support. If that sadistic clown comes after you again, I'll tear him apart and feed the pieces to my plants. Consequences be damned. If any of the other rouges try to lay a finger on you, they have to get through me first. You are the only thing I care about more than plants."

"Do ya…do ya really mean that?" Harley asked.

"Yes" Ivy said "come on, let's go out and get a drink."

"Ok" Harley said.

Half an hour later, they were sitting at a bar. Harley was on her third beer and Ivy had gone into the bathroom.

"Hey sweet cheeks" a voice said behind Harley.

She looked over her shoulder and saw three men looking at her.

"We heard you left the Joker, how about we go out back and I'll show you a good time" he said.

"Get away from me" Harley said.

The man lifted up his shirt, showing the butt of a pistol and said "I insist."

Harley reached for her revolver, but only felt an empty holster. She forgot to pick the pistol after Ivy pulled it out of her hand and threw it on the bed. The man saw the empty holster and smiled. Harley took a breath and got ready to fight. Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of the man's head by his hair and slammed his face into the bar. Harley looked and saw Ivy holding his hair with rage burning in her eyes.

"Listen and listen good" Ivy said "Harley Quinn is under _my_ protection. The only way you will touch her is over my cold, dead body!"

The other two began to approach Ivy.

Harley grabbed the pistol from the man Ivy was holding, pointed it at the other two men and said "ya make a move and ya die!"

They both put their hands up. Ivy literally threw the man at the other two and said "get outta here! Heaven help you if I _EVER_ see you near Harley again!"

The men quickly left.

"Come on Harl" Ivy said "let's go home."

Harley nodded.

They walked out to Ivy's car and Ivy began driving home. She looked at Harley and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Harl?" Ivy asked.

Harley looked at her and said "ya…ya stood up for me and said I'm under your protection. Nobody else has done that for me since I was a kid. Did ya really mean it, that I'm under the protection of _the_ Poison Ivy?"

"Of course I did" Ivy said "why would you doubt that I meant it?"

"Because ya always say the only things worthy a' your full attention and protection are plants" Harley said.

Ivy sighed quietly, that did sound like something she would say.

"Well" Ivy said "the only things worth my protection are plants" she smiled "and like I said, _you_ are my most precious flower."

Harley smiled and wiped away a tear as she said "thanks Red, ya always make me feel like I deserve to be happy and loved."

"You do Harl" Ivy said "you really do, don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

(Harley taking a bullet for Batgirl is a reference to my story 'Task Force S: Black Canary Rescue')


End file.
